Propose To You (SasuNaru Vers)
by AnchoFishyMochi
Summary: "aku tahu sekarang kau bingung dengan tingkahku dan tingkah orang-orang disakitarmu, Naru." ; "dan aku tahu sekarang kau merasa malu karena diprotret dan di-video mereka. Makanya aku mengatakan ini saat acara selesai." ; "aku mencintaimu, kau tahu kan?" ; "jadi… maukah kau menikah denganku?" ; *summary gagal TT TT*


Propose To You (SasuNaru Vers!)

Cast : Sasuke, Naruto, dan kawan kawan.

Pair : SasuNaru, slight! JiraiyaxTsunade and the other

Rated : T

Genre : just Romance little bit humor(gagal)

Warning! This is Y.A.O.I! Typo berserakan(karena diketik dalam waktu 2 jam -_-)Don't like don't read ttebayo~! *teriak pakek toa sama Naru-chan* FF Drabble pertamaku~

"tsunade-san! Selamat ya~"

"wuah! Tsunade-san sungguh cantik!"

Suasana ramai terdengar ramai didepan sebuah rumah didesa Konoha. Dirumah ini digelar pernikahan Antara sang pemilik rumah, Tsunade dengan kakek mesum-kata Naruto- Jiraiya.

Kedua pasangan paliiiing~ serasi di Konoha, SasuNaru pun datang keacara ini, apalagi Tsunade adalah nenek-yangtakdianggap- Naruto. Mereka berdua menjadi bestman(pengiring pengantin laki-laki) kedua mempelai atas suruhan dadakan Kakashi.

Pesta itu berakhir saat matahari berlengser kearah barat, kedua mempelai duduk-duduk kecapekan dengan Sasuke yang sedang berbicara pada kedua pengantin itu dengan serius. Sedangkan Naruto ngobrol dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tsunade terlihat mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap Naruto setelah entah Sasuke bilang apa. Sasuke beranjak mendekati Naruto dan sekilas mengangguk pada yang lainnya-Sakura dkk-.

"eh? Ada apa, Suke?"

Naruto terlihat bingung plus kaget saat Sasuke berada didepannya dan menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya erat. Tsunade dan Jiraiya ikut mendekati dan mengeluarkan handycam mereka, dan juga yang lainnya terutama Sakura. Dia fujoshi .

"aku tahu sekarang kau bingung dengan tingkahku dan tingkah orang-orang disakitarmu, Naru." Setelah Sasuke bicara seperti itu, Naruto reflek menatap sekitarnya yang sedang memotret dan men-video mereka berdua.

"dan aku tahu sekarang kau merasa malu karena diprotret dan di-video mereka. Makanya aku mengatakan ini saat acara selesai." Lanjut Sasuke, Naruto masih belum ngeh dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"aku mencintaimu, kau tahu kan?" ungkap Sasuke, Naruto sedikit terkejut dan mengangguk canggung.

"eung, aku juga, Suke."

"jadi… maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berlutut didepan Naruto dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengkilat dari dalam saku jas Sasuke. Sebuah cincin. Dan disambut teriakan gembira Sakura dkk.

Naruto refleks mundur beberapa langkah sambil mendekap mulutnya. Ia menatap tak percaya kekasihnya. Tsunade mencekal salah satu lengan Naruto dan tersenyum, menenangkan Naruto.

Suasana menjadi hening, Sasuke masih belum lelah berlutut dan memandang penuh harap ke Naruto. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menoleh ke Tsunade dan orang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kali ini dia beralih kearah Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan para perempuan yang lain. Mereka sedikit memekik dan mengangguk semangat. Naruto kembali menatap para sahabat laki-lakinya yang berada dibelakang Sasuke, merekapun mengangguk dan menunjukan jempolnya.

Naruto perlahan maju dan menunduk, menatap bergantian Antara mata Sasuke dan cincin yang ada ditangannya.

"eum!"

Naruto ikut berlutut dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke, tanda ia menerima pinangan kekasihnya itu. Semua orang berteriak senang, bertepuk tangan gembira.

"aku malu, Teme~" gumam Naruto dipelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan berdiri bersama Naruto, masih berpelukan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap wajah pemuda manis didepannya.

"ya, aku tahu. Bukankah aku sudah bilang jawaban dan alasannya tadi, hm?" ujar Sasuke.

Ia mengambil tangan kanan Naruto dan memakaikan cincin itu dijari manis-istri-nya. Kembali Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Kembali suara teriakan terdengar dari kelompok Sakura dkk. Dasar Fujoshi .

"Naru-chan, selamat ya!" Tsunade yang pertama kali menyelamati mereka dan semuanya pun ikut, serta menepuk-tepuk punggung Sasuke.

"hoi! Ayo foto kalian berdua." Ajak Jiraiya, kedua pasangan bahagia itu mengangguk dan ikut berfoto disebelah kedua mempelai pernikahan yang asli.

"satu… dua… katakan ramen!"

"raaameen~!"

Clik!

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke, ia melihat istrinya yang melihat sebuah album.

"hm? Tak apa. Hanya melihat kenangan kita." Ujar Naruto, ia tersenyum sambil mengelus foto bahagianya bersama suami dan kakek-neneknya.

"hn."

Naruto sedikit merona saat melihat dirinya yang memegang bunga pengantin milik Tsunade-itu atas paksaan neneknya sih-. Dan setelah itu, acara 'malam' dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Dasar mesum .

"ne Sasuke, kau tahu? Aku baru sadar jika waktu kau melamarku, kau bicara sangat banyak." Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"hn, tak akan kuulangi."

"tapi aku suka ttebayo~"

"tidak akan!"

"urgh! Kau teme pelit kata!"

"kau dobe paling manis."

Naruto tertawa kencang dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah suaminya, mereka tersenyum satu sama lain sebelum menempelkan bibir mereka.

Chu~

End!

Berakhir dengan gajenya -.-

Maaf jika ceritanya aneh, menjijikan atau apapun itu. Ini adalah FF comebackku(setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan para buku pelajaran) dan juga FF pertamaku di fandom Naruto^^ mohon bantuannya sempai~ ^^

Oh ya, FF ini berdasarkan video yang nggak sengaja muncul di youtube saat aku lihat video yaoi-juga ._.- intinya juga sama seperti adegan divideo itu. Judulnya 'Thai bestman propose another bestman' lucu pas ukenya malu-malu gitu saat si semenya berlutut sambil pegang cincin~ kyaa~ .

Saya sangaaaat~ menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun ^^


End file.
